At last, a perfect wedding
by MaryAuksi
Summary: It's a oneshot with Sean's and Emma's wedding. Takes place when Sean's 21 and Emma's 20. Bad at titles and summaries... R


**A/N: So I was in a… wedding-mood, I guess that's the right thing to say. I listened to a song and sent my cousin the lyrics, asking if it was too cheesy. She said that it wasn't (but she also had a girly-mood, so it wasn't probably objective…) and that it'd fit for a wedding. Sean/Emma wedding. So I did it. This takes place when Emma is 20 and Sean is 21. I hope you'll like it.**

"Mom do I look ok?" Emma kept asking.

"Yes, sweetie," Spike smiled, "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"Where's Manny?" Emma was nervous.

"I'm here!" Manny rushed in, "Sorry! So sorry I'm late!"

Emma and Spike laughed. "It's ok." Emma assured, "Just try to get ready quickly. You're my bridesmaid, after all."

"And you're getting married to Sean!" Manny squealed and hugged her best friend excitedly.

Emma accepted the hug and whispered to Manny's ear so her mother wouldn't hear, "Is this a right thing to do?"

"Of course, Em!" Manny assured, "You and Sean will be perfect together! And you will get many children and…" Emma blushed and looked down. "Ok I'll shut up." Manny giggled.

"So…" Jay had to smirk.

"Why did I get you here?" Sean kept asking, "Lose that smirk."

"Sorry!" Jay still kept smirking, "You and Greenpeace…"

"Shut it!" Sean glared at him.

"Sorry!" Jay repeated, "Didn't know she was so pure that we can't even talk about her!" With that, he smirked again.

Sean just rolled his eyes, "You never change, do you?"

"In your dreams he does." Manny interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Just peeking in…" Manny rolled her eyes, "Nervous much?"

"You bet."

"You two are so… closed." Manny smirked, "Emma blushed when I talked about children. I didn't even mention sex!" Sean glared at her. "Ok-ok, I'll leave!" Manny giggled.

"Kids, huh?" Jay nudged his best friend, "Ready for that?"

"At least more than you!" Sean snapped.

"Okay!" Jay chuckled, "Just uh… Get ready."

---

Emma picked Jack up. "Will you move out now?" Jack pouted.

"Yes, honey, but, you know, I can't always live with you." Emma said, "You have mom, and dad."

"Ok, we gotta go…" Manny sighed.

"Maybe it's not the right thing to do…" Emma was nervous, "Maybe… Maybe something will happen?" 

"Emma, the guy saved you from getting killed!" Manny rolled her eyes, "You are meant for each other!"

"She would have done the same to you!" Emma protested.

"Ok, so you want me to go and tell everyone that the wedding is off?" Manny crossed her arms, "Is that what you really want? Because sure, I can go. But I know you'd regret it the rest of your life."

Emma sighed, "Yeah I know… I'm just so worried!"

---

"Do you, Emma Christine Nelson," The priest said, "Take Sean Hope Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Emma smiled.

"And do you, Sean Hope Cameron," The priest went on, "Take Emma Christine Nelson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Emma could see a little pink in Sean's face as he said that. _Of course… Jay…_ Emma looked at the guy himself, who was smirking a little.

"You may kiss the bride."

---

_So here we stand your face is beaming  
I take your hand feels like I am dreaming_

Emma, Sean and all the others danced. Except for Jay. "You know, Jay's not dancing…" Emma smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to think about me?!" Sean playfully pouted.

"Sorry…" Emma kissed him.

_I will shelter your heart till death do us part  
I promise I'll do  
At the end of the day only one thing remains  
I love you_

Sean listened to the lyrics. All he ever had wanted was Emma. That little cute, smart, stubborn and _very_ opinionated blonde. And now he had her in her arms. He looked around and caught Snake grinning at him.

_I just drowned in your eyes  
And I've found a new life  
You're in my heart for eternity  
I just drowned in your eyes  
A love that's larger than life  
They just can't take this away from me_

"Sean?" Emma whispered.

"Mh?"

"Do you remember when we danced at the wedding?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Sean replied.

"I guess Manny always knew that I love you." Emma said.

"Guess she did." Sean repeated.

_Just you and me hear my heart beating  
You turned the key made me believe in love_

I will shelter your heart till death do us part  
I promise I'll do   
At the end of the day only one thing remains  
I love you

I just drowned in your eyes  
And I found a new life  
You're in my heart for eternity  
I just drowned in your eyes  
a love that's larger than life  
They just cant take this away from me

"Talking about me?" Manny had overheard them.

"I wanna dance with Em now…" Jack said.

Emma smiled, "Really? But maybe we'll dance later; I have another guy in my mind…"

"Who?" Sean caught Emma's smirk, "No, Emma…"

"He made us break up!" Emma protested, "He has to dance with me!"

That had Jay heard. He tried to hide or walk away but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Jay…" Emma started.

"Definitely not!" Jay turned around, "I can't dance." 

"Please!" Emma giggled.

"Greenpeace," Jay glared at her, "I'm _not _going to dance with you!"

"Come on!" Emma pouted, "You've done a lot more things with me in the past… And now you're afraid of _one_ dance?"

"Yes!" Jay glared at her, "I'm not going to dance with you!"

"You're such a baby!" Emma rolled her eyes, "Ok whatever, I'll go dance with Jack."

"Fine!" Jay responded the eye roll, "I don't care!"

Emma giggled and left. "Do you really don't know how to dance?" Sean walked over.

"Yes, Cameron, I don't." Jay glared at him, "And I don't want to, either."

"Ok…" Sean agreed.

---

"So, you didn't come home last night…" Manny started.

Emma looked down, "Why are you like this?"

"Oh, you know, just making you feel awkward so you could tell me all the details!" Manny giggled.

"I'm not telling you any details!" Emma protested but smirked.

"I guess I have to call Jay…" Manny sighed and smirked.

"Sean went to work, you know." Emma rolled her eyes, "If he wants, he'll tell him."

"And you accept that?" Manny asked.

"Come on, I don't think he'll tell him… Do you?" Emma looked at her best friend, "Sean understands that I don't want Jay to know." 

"Okay, whatever you say."

---

"How was Jay?" Manny asked.

"Annoying, if you have to know," Sean sighed, "Is Emma here?"

"Yeah," Manny smiled, "So, how do you feel?"

"Uh…"

"About the marriage!" Manny rolled her eyes.

"Scared, to be honest," Sean looked down, "I just want to do everything right, but I don't know how. You know? What if something goes wrong? I don't want to lose her."

"Don't worry, you won't." Manny assured, "She loves you so much."

"I hope you're right." Sean sighed.

"I'm always right!" Manny protested.

"Really?" Emma walked upstairs.

"Ok, not always!" Manny pouted, "But most of the time!"

"Hey." Emma kissed her husband.

"Hey gorgeous," Sean smiled.

"I… better go check on Jack…" Manny rushed upstairs.

Emma looked at Sean, "Are you really worried that I'll leave you?"

"No. I'm worried that I'll do something wrong. Something that will hurt you," Sean confessed.

"It's ok to be worried, Sean…" Emma assured, "But I will never leave you."

"I hope so, too." Sean kissed her.

**A/N: So… I hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice, too. (A)**


End file.
